Confound
by Heartless1011
Summary: Caos has started Hogwarts with world famous wizard Harry Potter. However, that is the last thing on her mind, she has other things to worry about. Such as, how she is going to handle two twin pranksters?GeorgeXOC Rated M language and maybe sexual content
1. My first day sucked, how was yours?

**Author's Notes: **This is what happens when i watch Harry potter marathons.

* * *

><p><strong>Confound<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

**My first day sucked, how was yours?**

**Caos**

It all started on my first day at Hogwarts. That day was both the worst and best days of my life. That day was the day I meet George Weasley, one of the two greatest pranksters at our somewhat boring school.

Last night was absolutely horrid, sure it was suppose to be a busy night in the first place, however when you are in the Ravenclaw house I believe its much busier than the other the houses. I had been chosen for the Ravenclaw house, which was quite logical considering I was smart, an artist, and clever, however I am to this day bloody lazy. Doing a lot of unnecessary work does not sit well with me. Anyways, last night after the feast and house selection Professor Flitwick had forced all first years to attempt to open the door to the common room, I was surprised how many had trouble with the questions the Grey Lady asked. We stood around for about an hour or two doing just this, afterwards we all had to unpack. Unfortunately, Zorro, my shape shifting fox, decided he didn't want to be obedient. So, it was around three this morning when all the first years' girls got to bed and our wake up call was bright and early as expected.

I walked by myself down the giant halls of Hogwarts, however as giant as they may be they were still quite crowded almost like a muggle school. It was late afternoon and the last class of the day. Finding classes had proven to be more difficult than expected. I turned down a mostly empty outdoor corridor; the last of the students had already run to their classes leaving me with no one to ask for direction. I looked down at my map; you had to be brilliant to be able to read the bloody thing. I continued down the corridor looking down at the map, not worried about running into anyone, everyone was in class. Well, that's what I had originally thought. As I was walking I had suddenly run into something, which actually turned out to be a someone. I found myself on the ground staring up at two identical, tall boys. Both had smirks planted on their faces.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I apologized shyly.

"Do you hear that George? She wasn't paying attention," the shorter of the two said.

"Really now?" said the taller one, who I guessed was George, he turned back to me. I was still in the same spot on ground, staring at them. "Why you still on the ground? Your uniform is going to get all dirty. Now, Professor Flitwick won't be happy about that, now will he?" He lent me a hand, pulling me back up to my feet.

"What's your name?" asked the unnamed boy.

"Caos," I replied politely.

"Caos? That's not an English name, is it?"

"No, it's Spanish."

"Spanish? So your not from England, are you?" asked George.

"No I'm not but my mother is," I said trying to not cringe at the mention of my mother.

"Oohhh," they both said in unison.

"By the way, what are your names?" I asked as I picked up my books. I stood straight up again, they were both smirking again.

"I'm George," the tallest pointed to himself, "and I'm Fred," the shorter said doing the same as George.

"Well, its nice to meet you both…Ummm could you perhaps tell me where the potions class is?" I asked not wanting to be later for class.

"That's Professor Snape's class," George said.

"You don't want to go there," Fred continued George's sentence.

"Late plus Snape doesn't mix," George said almost seriously.

"Then again, you and I plus Snape don't mix," Fred said turning towards George with a smile. These two were wasting my time I was already late for class and they weren't helping. I turned and began to walk the way I had come as the two carried on a conversation between themselves.

"Where do you think your going," came George as one arm loped around my right arm.

"You don't listen do ya'?" came Fred as he grabbed my left arm. Despite my protest, they dragged me to the far west side of the school close to Ravenclaw Tower where they sat me down in the stairwell on the ground floor of a small tower. I looked up at them they were both still smirking, what did they find so humorous that they had to smirk all the time. George sat down on my right, Fred on my left, and looked at me, almost like they were studying me.

"What do you think, Fred?"

"I don't know what about you?"

"I like her well enough."

"Then, it's decided," They said in unison once again.

"You two have a serious problem," I told them petulantly.

"How so?" They both asked in unison once again.

"Who drags someone they just meet, unwillingly, to the farthest west tower for no apparent reason?"

"I like her," Fred stated completely off topic. Were they ever listening to me? I heard the class bell ring in the distance, classes had ended. I sat there for a moment, the twins had, well I guess they were twins they look just alike, they had started another random conversation between themselves again.

"So," I finally spoke up, "why did you drag me out here?" I asked leaning back on the stairs. They looked at each other then looked back at me.

"Because we could," they said together again.

"You have one hell of a way to greet people then," I said sitting straight up again.

"Really?" George asked. "Would you had rather that I come up and kissed you?" he asked leaning in, his lips about an inch from mine.

"No, thank you," I said blushing slightly.

"Then lets start over," he said with a smile. "Hi. I'm George Weasley, one of the two greatest prankster kings Hogwarts has ever seen," he said holding a hand out to me.

"My name is Caos Lestrange, its nice to meet you, your highness," I giggled taking his hand.

Fred and George walked me back to the hall they had first found me in. They had somehow gotten me to join in on there laughs, I was surprised at myself, I never talked to much of anyone.

"Miss Lestrange I see you are doing well," came a most sinister voice. I heard Fred and George say uh-oh as I turned to see a man with shoulder length black hair and very pale skin.

"Who is he?" I whispered to George.

"That's Professor Snape," he whispered before turning his gaze to Fred. It was like they had some little conversation through each others gazes, it was so odd to me. I felt Fred pull his wand from his back pocket, that's just how close we were standing to one another. I heard him say a spell under his breath before he put his wand back in his back pocket.

"Professor Snape," George greeted him cheerfully.

"You two were skipping classes once again, where you not?" he said still frowning at us all still.

"Of course not," Fred said happily, "we took Caos here to Hagrid."

"And why did you do that, hm?"

"Some sort of spider bit her so we went to Hagrid to see weather it was poisonous or not," George lied.

"Is that so and where is this spider bite, Miss Lestrange?" Snape asked looking dead at me. I felt Fred hit my left wrist, I got the message immediately.

"It's on my wrist," I said handing Snape my left wrist. He looked at me before taking my wrist and pulling my sleeve up. There on wrist was a rather large spider bite, soon after seeing the bite Snape let my wrist go.

"Next time go to the Hospital Wing instead of Hagrid, the nurse can tell just as well as Hagrid can," Snape said before walking down the hall.

We stood there waiting for Snape to leave the hall completely; once he was long gone Fred and George began to grin at each other. We all began laughing as we made our way down the corridor once again.

I walked into the Great Hall with a few other Ravenclaw students. I looked over the students to find Fred but to my surprise George wasn't with him. I walked over behind Fred and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh it's you, Caos" he smiled.

"Hey Fred," I greeted him, "where's George?"

"He didn't come to dinner, he said he wasn't hungry," by the look on Fred's face I could tell that George not coming to dinner wasn't normal.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He was in the dorm when I left him."

"Oh, ok. Then I'll see you the morning," I said before telling Fred good night. I pretended to walk to the Ravenclaw table but instead left. I made my way to where I had saw Gryffindor students go earlier this year. When I finally made it to the picture of the Fat Lady, she stared down at me in confusion.

"And may I ask why you are here?" she asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I'm here to see George," I said shyly.

"Are you? Then what's the password?" I analyzed the painting the Fat Lady resided in. The password wouldn't have anything to do with the painting; it would have to do with Gryffindor itself. I search through the knowledge I had of Gryffindor carefully before telling the Fat Lady what I thought was the password.

"Balderdash," I said remembering the writing on Neville's arm early this morning.

"Correct! As to be expected from a Ravenclaw student to figure out the password," she cheered as the door opened. I walked in to the common room of the Gryffindor house, the door closing behind me. The common room was a lot like Ravenclaw's common room only the furniture was red and gold here. I walked across the common room and began my way up the right staircase to the boys dormitory. All the beds were made neatly and empty, all but one that is. George laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he hadn't even noticed me.

"George," I said quietly. He jumped sitting up in his bed quickly.

"How did you get in here? Did someone let you in?" He asked. His eyes were wide in shock and his breath seemed a bit shaky.

"No one let me in, I figured out the password myself," I said as I walked over to his bed and sat down at the end. "Why didn't you go to dinner, that's not like you?"

"How do you know? You've only know me for a few months," he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Your brother's face gave it away when I asked him about you," I explained. He stared at me for a moment.

"I've never meet someone so hard to read before," he said randomly. He leaned forward coming closer to me.

"Is that a bad thing?" I giggled slightly.

"No, it's just…interesting," he said lowering his voice a little.

"So, are you going to tell me why you didn't come to dinner or should I not ask?"

"I didn't come because I'm a bit confused," he said looking over to the door to make sure no one was coming.

"What are you confused about? Maybe I can help," I smiled slightly.

"I don't think you could help honestly," he said with a small smirk on his face.

"And why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Because you're the reason I'm confused," he said smiling slightly. It went silent for a moment as I took this in and processed it.

"Me? How am I confusing you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because," he said just above a whisper, " I can't figure out weather I like you as a friend or if its more than that." He leaned even closer to me, his face only inches from mine.

"I think I can help you with that," I said as my face began to heat up.

"Really?" he asked leaning closer.

"Really," I said as I leaned over and kissed him. I pulled away, resting my forehead on his, looking him in the eyes. "Did that help?" I asked shyly. He smirked at me before replying.

"Hm, I'm not sure," he smirked pulling me into his lap. "Maybe we should try again?" He kissed this time, soon after he fell back on to his back pulling me with him. I gasped giving George the opportunity to gain entry to my mouth. We continued kissing until the need for air became too great. When I finally pulled away I looked do at George. "You should go," he smiled. I nodded as I got up he hugged me from his spot on the bed when I stood. I hugged him back before I walked to the doorway and turned.

"Good night."


	2. Years of friendship with a dash of

**Chapter 2:**

**Years of friendship with a dash of romance**

**Caos**

It's been two years since I first meet Fred and George. I would be starting my third year while the twins would be starting their fifth at the end of the summer. My relationship with George was an odd one, most would call it 'friends with benefits' but that was not the case. George and I had already taken the next step from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. The only thing was no one knew at all, even Fred had no clue. I had talked to George about telling his family at least, he had said he wanted to tell them he just didn't know how. I would have told someone myself the thing is I had no one to tell. My mother had long disowned me and my father was dead.

I had been spending the week with the Weasley family. It was quite that Ron was best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger but they had never meet me once. I stood in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley helping make breakfast. It was early morning probably six or seven, everyone else was still asleep, including Mr. Weasley.

"Caos, you are such a help to me. It's so nice to have someone to help out with breakfast," Mrs. Weasley cheered from her place at the stove.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Weasley. Honestly I wish I could do more," I said shyly. Breakfast was almost done soon Mrs. Weasley would be waking everyone up.

"If only my children were so eager to help," Mrs. Weasley said dreamily. I was setting the table when Mrs. Weasley finished the last of the eggs. "Speaking of my children it's about time I wake them up." I watched as Mrs. Weasley pulled her wand from apron and cased her spell. "Rennervate," she said firmly. Soon, after Jenny came sleepily out of her room and in to the kitchen.

"I hate that spell," she mumbled grumpily. Not to long afterwards Mr. Weasley came down the stairs, fully dressed in his work clothes, with Ron close behind.

"Can't we sleep late for once, Mom?" Ron whined as he entered the kitchen.

"If I let you sleep in nothing would ever get done around here," Mrs. Weasley told Ron. "Percy, Fred, George! Get out of bed!"

"I am!" Percy shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Am I the only one that values peace and quiet in this house?" Percy said groggily as he entered the kitchen.

"Where are your brothers?" Mrs. Weasley asked Percy as he sat down at the table.

"Rolling out of bed most likely," he said grabbing a piece of toast. I looked back to the stairs to find Fred stumbling to the kitchen. "Where is Goerge?"

"Trying to go back to sleep, ignoring your bloody yelling," he said rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"George! Get down here now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled once again. There was a thud on the second floor, he was awake finally. I found mornings in the Weasley house quite humorous, to think the Weasley children hated mornings so much. "Caos."

"Yes," I said looking to the table.

"Could you get the jam from the fridge, please?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely.

"Of course," I said walking to the fridge and getting the jam. I came to the doorway to the living room I saw George, he came to the doorway and leaned against it. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I smiled at him. He towered over he had grown quite a bit in the last two years, unlike me. My body had matured but height wise I hadn't changed. George's shoulder length hair was a mess, actually he was a mess in general. His baggy night shirt hung loosely showing his collarbone, he had his right hand propped above his head as he leaned on the doorway revealing his stomach slightly. He looked down at me for a moment before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. I was surprised and apparently so was everyone else in the room. The room had gone completely silent, all the rustle and bustle completely gone. George pulled away slowly before looking me deep in the eyes as if to say 'they know now' and walked over to the table to sit down for breakfast. The noise started back up, I was frozen in place. Did he really just do that?Forgeting what had just happened I walked over to the table and gave the jam to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you, Darling," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at me brightly.

"Your welcome," I smiled back. I looked down the table from my spot next to Mrs. Weasley. Fred had left an open chair between him and George, the last chair at the table, giving me no other choose but to sit next to George.

"So, when were you planning to tell us about you relationship with Caos?" Percy asked George.

"What is it, Percy? Do I have to tell you when I get a girlfriend when you have secret girlfriend?" George teased Percy.

"How did you know that?" Percy raised his voice.

"What do we not have the right to know?" came Fred and George in unison. Suddenly, the table broke out in shouts about who had the right to do what and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley yelling for everyone to calm down.

This is going to be a long day.

After breakfast Mrs. Weasley asked me to help with the landry. Everyone else was off doing their chores while Mr. Weasley was at work.

"So, my dear, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you and George been together?" Mrs. Weasley asked innocently.

"We have been dating for about a year and a half but we have been intimate for almost two years," I said trying not to blush.

"But that's how long you and the twins have been friends!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I know," I said blushing. It was silent for a moment before Mrs. Weasley started to talk once more.

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Not exactly, it took a few weeks."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Be careful, she'll be planning the wedding tomorrow," came a voice. It was George, he was leaning on the door frame like he had this morning.

"I will not," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "I did that at breakfast." I heard George laugh at his mother, was she being serious?

"We're out of milk and bread," he said his laughter subsiding.

"Really? Well, that won't do. George would you and Caos go buy some more?"

"But what about the laundry?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about the laundry I'll finish it. I think we need more than just bread and milk. You know what else to get don't you?" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Yes, I do."

"That's good. I would just send George but he would forget to much." She smiled. I smiled back before folding the shirt in my hand and walking to the door where George stood. He smiled down at me as I pasted him following behind me soon after. I walked out the front door with on my heels when I thought, how are we going to get to town? I stopped not noticing when George walked up beside me. I felt him grab my chin tilting my head upward gently. He looked me in the eyes before capturing my lips with his for the second time this morning.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked resting his forehead on mine.

"I just feel like everything's going to change now and I'm not sure I want that to happen," I said quietly. George pulled me close to him, resting his chin on my head.

"Things are probably going to change but it will be for the best."

"I hope your right," I said hugging him tightly. "By the way, how are we going to get to town? Your Dad took the car to work this morning," I asked looking up at George.

"We'll have to walk, I guess," he smiled as he took my hand in his. I smiled back as we made our way down the drive to town.

The day had been quite hectic; it had been around noon when George and I arrived back at the Burrow. When we arrived back there were more chores waiting for us. After everything was done all the children went to their rooms, well all but me. I went to Fred and George's room, it still smelled like gunpowder from the explosion they had caused earlier that week. I opened the door and saw the twins weren't work on some prank for once, instead they were both laying on their beds.

"Hell's froze over, hasn't it?" I said causing both the twins to jump in surprise.

"Caos," George said sitting up in his bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Fred announced as he got out of bed and walked out the door. I waited a moment before turn back to George.

"Fred too," I said in a whinny voice. George patted the spot on the bed next to him after he had laughed at me for about minute or two. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"You act as if it's a bad thing that they give us space," he smirked at me.

"It's not that I don't want space it's just I don't want thing to change," I said laying my head on George's shoulder.

"So, what you're saying is my family is giving you too much space?"

"Exactly!" George started laughing again; how is wanting less space funny?

"You're an odd one. I mean, what girl wants less space, usually its just the opposite," George said after he finally stopped laughing.

"If anyone's odd it's you," I smiled.

"How so?" he asked.

"No one gets along with their brother as well as you and Fred do."

"You can't prove that," he exclaimed.

"It's still odd," I laughed. Not to long after Fred came back into the room, he was smiling that devilish smile of his.

"Guess what?" he said walking up beside George's bed.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Everyone has decided that they are going to give you two less space," he smirked.

"You were eavesdropping on us?" I said raising my voice slightly.

"Yes! You should be more careful about what you wish for," he smiled.

_It is official, my life with the Weasley sucks._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

For those who read this story before today i went back and changed the last passage to take place a few months after the first day. I wasn't happy with how it turned out the first time. lol Anyways, i hope you like this chapter!


	3. Author's Note

Hola, it's been a while. (Yes, I am not dead.) Anyways, I'm posting this to inform everyone who is reading this it might be a while but chapter 3 is up. I actually almost had chapter 3 finished forevers ago, but (thanks to my dumb luck) my old computer crashed and I lost the file.

I know most of you probably thing that's not a good reason for not posting the next chapter. So, I give you my other two reasons as to why I haven't updated recently. My teachers at school hate me. As of late my teachers have been piling on the work, projects, etc. And because of this I no longer remember where I was in this story. However, there is no need to worry because I'm going to start writing on chapter 3 as soon as I have my thought collected. Also, I watched the Breaking Dawn recently and I started a little Jacob story so if you're a twilight fan you might want to read it.

Sincerely yours…

P.S. Happy Valentines Day^^


End file.
